Olrox
Olrox is a boss in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. He rules the upper part of Dracula's castle. He has two forms: a normal vampire wearing a sumptuous armored suit and a giant reptile-like humanoid who can spew fireballs. Personality Olrox's personality is only described in the Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku novel. He is an oddity among vampires; rather than revel in destruction or sadistic practices, Olrox's motivations are mostly fueled by curiosity and thrills. He attempted to conquer both Chaos and humans solely out of hypothesizing that by controlling the hearts of humans that form Chaos, it would disappear. A master manipulator, he utilized Graham's cult's fanatical loyalty toward his master in order to use them to fuel his goals in creating a copy of Dracula's castle and develop his own machinations, under the promise of Graham's return. Instead of looking down on humans with arrogance as most vampires do, he finds their desires and behavior to be both intriguing and dangerous. Olrox is also particularly thrilled by dangerous experiences, as he was excited of fighting Death, whom he battled ferociously on equal terms, remembering his battle with Alucard as one that particularly flared him, and fearing little for his own life's safety. Even when he met his demise, he wasn't mortified, desperate or scared, but rather satisfied. Powers and abilities *'Superhuman strength': It can be assumed that like all other vampires, Olrox possessed immense strength. *'Supersonic speed, reflexes and reaction time': During his battle with Alucard in his own personal quarters, Olrox demonstrated both his blinding speed and quick reflexes. He was easily able to predict when Alucard would attack with his weapon and was able to swiftly dodge backwards before leaping up and traversing his entire quarters in mid air with the help of his speed. Ethereal images of Olrox can be seen following after him when he darts across the room in mid air, proving his extraordinary speed. *'Magical summoning': When battling Alucard, Olrox also demonstrated his magic summoning skills as he was able to open portals in his quarters to call forth bats and flying skulls. *'Magical wave': When Olrox faced Alucard in Symphony of The Night ''he demonstrated an ability to create and launch forward a wave of magical energy. This attack can easily be avoided by crouching. *'True form': As a vampire, Olrox had the ability to change into his true form when he felt he was in serious danger. This form increased Olrox's strength drastically, although it did not do so much for his speed which is incredibly slow in this form, however due to his true form's sheer size he is easily able to cover a considerable amount of ground in just a few steps. **'Light ray (true form): In his true form, Olrox is able to release a great amount of light from his mouth. When he finally closes his mouth, the area of ground touched by the light abruptly explodes due to the immense heat and intensity of the light. Olrox can also use this attack in a barrage like manner after he suffers enough damage, eventually going up to four areas affected by this attack. Fast movement will be required to dodge the explosive blasts caused by the rays of light. **'''Fireball stream breath (true form): Olrox can also release a lengthy stream of destructive fire balls from his mouth. This starts off extremely slow and only clearing a small area, perhaps not large enough to even worry the player, but as Olrox takes damage, he will release these fireballs much faster and in a larger area, eventually up to the point where he is releasing them in a speed that could potentially rival Alucard's knife throwing capability in the game. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Olrox appears as a boss at the end of his own area, Olrox's Quarters. He engages Alucard into battle as soon as the young dhampir approaches him. Defeated by Dracula's son after a fierce duel, Olrox vanishes. First form= |-|Second form= ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' / Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow In both games, Soma can obtain Olrox's Suit, an armored suit once worn by Olrox. ''Akumajō Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Olrox appears as the main villain in the novel ''Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku. He is the master of the castle found in that novel. He attempts to conquer both the human world and the forces of Chaos. The members of Graham's cult, who still believe in Graham Jones's teachings, swear fidelity to him. Death considers him a traitor and attempts to destroy him. ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Strategy Human form Olrox can be one of the tougher bosses the player faces in the normal castle. Most of his attacks in this form are magic based. Olrox will summon several blue skulls from a dark portal which follow the player around. This is basically similar to Alucard's Tetra Spirit spell, with two differences: one, the skulls can be destroyed, and two, they don't have a lifespan – they will follow the player until they hit Alucard or are destroyed. They have 15 HP and 0 DEF. Furthermore, they are weak against the Holy elemental attack. Olrox can also use an all-screen attack that sends energy blasts out of the ground, although there are spaces in between which can be stood in to avoid taking damage. He can teleport, and will use quick purple blasts (43 ATT, Cut) that are hard to dodge unless the player knows he's going to use them. He has several other attacks. Of note is that most of his attacks in either form can be dodged easily via the Hellfire spell. This is convenient because it also allows the player to attack him at the same time. Furthermore, this form can be defeated in a matter of seconds with just a few well placed vials of Holy Water (or similar) thrown at him at the beginning of the encounter and while he's still attempting to stand up from his chair. The flasks will both stun him and keep dealing constant damage, and the player can add to the damage by attacking him with their own weapon while he's slowed down. The Holy Rod is an excellent weapon to use against him, due to Olrox's aforementioned weakness to this element, as well the fast speed at which this weapon can be swung. True form In this form he only has three attacks. He has 800 HP and 4 DEF. Still, this form can be more difficult than the first. Aside from stomping on Alucard, his attacks consist of a beam that he spews from his mouth and a barrage of fireballs (20 ATK) which can be guarded against. The beam doesn't damage Alucard; instead, it explodes and sets aflame the part of floor it touches (35 ATK), damaging Alucard while also igniting him. Beating him in this form grants Alucard base 2,000 experience. Note that in this form, his level is 26. Item Data Trivia *Olrox is based on Count Orlok from the 1922 horror film ''Nosferatu, and is indeed named "Orlok" in Japanese media. *A character resembling Count Orlok appears trapped in ice in a background of the third level of Castlevania Chronicles, which predates Symphony of the Night by almost four years. It's unknown whether or not Olrox is supposed to be the same creature. *Brauner, the main antagonist in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, strongly resembles Olrox. Coincidentally, both characters were also vampires who restored Dracula's Castle without actually serving Dracula, usurped his authority, and even ended up killed by Death with the unwitting aid by a vampire hunter. **Even more telling to their similarities is that their Lords of Shadow counterparts, Commander Olrox and Lieutenant Brauner, are brothers. *Olrox has 666 HP, referencing the Number of the Beast. *One can peacefully sit down on the other end of the table where Count Olrox initially sits without starting the boss fight. See also *Brauner External links * Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Film-Based Characters Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Fire Bosses